


You Are My Sunshine

by TeaSh0pLee



Category: Pocket Monsters, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No beta we die like I wish Rose had, Piers has Zigzagoon in his hair, Rarepair, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shameless OC insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSh0pLee/pseuds/TeaSh0pLee
Summary: Piers isn’t sure where, or when, but he’s head over heels for the grass type gym leader.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Yarrow | Milo, Piers & Milo, Piers/Milo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	You Are My Sunshine

Piers isn’t sure exactly when he started to find the smaller, stouter man endearing. Maybe something about the way his hair looks inviting, like cotton candy on a too-hot summers day, or perhaps the way freckles seem to dance over the bridge of his nose make Piers’ stomach flutter. He’s not one to get crushes, has never had one before so it’s a bit terrifying to think of the consequences of telling Milo how he feels. He worries that his outward nature is too crass and loud and abrasive and Milo...isn’t. He’s not any of those things. He is like a ray of pure sunshine and the way he smiles can light up the entire region and oh shit, oh fuck. Piers is totally screwed. He’s officially gone off the deep end. He isn’t sure when, or even how he managed to do it, but he’s found himself head over heels for the precious grass type gym leader, as if he were one of the Wooloo doing summersaults in Milo’s gym challenge.  
He ponders for a moment, about how close the Wooloo are to Milo and briefly wishes he could be that close to him as well, before shaking his head. What in Arceus name is he doing, wishing he were a Wooloo. Wooloo are far from the severe exterior he emits, inherited with the dark type gym from his mother. He’s in Turffield now, despite the gym challenge, using Marnie’s first official battle in the gym challenge as an excuse to be there, and watching said battle was exhilarating. He was on the edge of his seat as Marnie’s Morpeko slowly but surely beat back Milo’s plant types, eventually scoring a win, by the skin of her teeth, though she’d never let anyone else find out. She’d dynamaxed her Pokémon, something you can’t do in Spikemuth, and as much as Piers almost wishes she hadn’t, it was a good win on her part, and he couldn’t fault her for it.  
After congratulating his sister though, Piers doesn’t immediately head back to Spikemuth like he should... no he hangs around, watching Milo take on the next couple of gym challengers. One that stands out to him is a youngster named Finch, all dressed in yellow and almost reminding Piers of Milo, in a way. They challenged Milo with five Combees and a single Vespiqueen and nearly lost. Milo smiles broadly when they defeat him, and though Piers isn’t very near the pitch, he can tell how proud Milo is of this youngster, and guesses this isn’t their first time challenging Milo this season. He heads outside then, thinking about the toothy grin that Milo had given young Finch, and wished he could do something to warrant that smile. What he wasn’t expecting to do then, was to walk straight into someone as he made his exit.  
“Oh, goodness, I’m sorry! How clumsy of me!” He hears whoever he clashed with mutter, and looks down at them. This can’t be happening. He refuses to believe it is happening. Why is this happening?  
Milo stands before him, looking sheepish and utterly adorable. Piers feels the heat pool in his cheeks as he realizes what just happened. “N-no, don’t be! It was my bad! I was daydreaming and not really paying attention to where I was going,” Piers blurts out, a hand going up to scratch at his head in embarrassment. Milo chuckles at that, “Oh, it’s you Piers! You must’ve been here to watch Marnie, but she finished her match with me a few hours ago...you didn’t miss her match did you?” Milo asks, concern lacing his voice at the thought that Piers might’ve travelled all the way from Spikemuth and missed the match he came to see.  
“I did see her match. She’s definitely not the child I gave Morpeko to all those years ago. They’ve both grown a great amount and I’m proud that she seems to be holding her own thus far,” says Piers, a smile playing on his lips as he thinks of his sister and her progress so far. “I stuck around to catch a few more matches, though. I’m interested to see who I may be facing as the gym challenge wears on...”  
Milo’s face lights up at those words, “Oh, Piers, you must excuse me for a moment!” He turns and hurriedly shuffles towards Finch, who had just exited the arena themselves. Piers watches the exchange between the two of them, and picks up an almost familial dynamic. “Finch, you did it! I’m so proud of you and the swarm.” Piers hears Milo say. “I know you’re quite fond of your Combees and their queen, but I wanted to give you a bit of encouragement to try out some other bug types that have more type spread than the current bunch. I know how much you like bees, and I know this little guy isn’t quite a bee, but when I saw it in the wild area I thought of you.” Milo hands the young trainer a pokéball then, and young Finch let’s the Pokémon out of its sphere. It’s a Cutiefly, he realizes, bug and fairy type, and still vaguely resembling a bee. Finch smiles at Milo, “T-thank you, we will train hard and make you proud!” They say with determination as they return the Cutiefly back to its ball and ambush Milo with a hug. The way Milo’s face lights up with joy leaves Piers’ stomach riling, almost as if filled with Cutieflies itself. He looks so peaceful and joyous, and the energy is contagious. Piers can’t help but smile as well. Milo’s eyes catch his own and he feels heat in his face once more. He waves a farewell, before heading out the door and back towards Spikemuth.  
Piers doesn’t care much for heights or, much for how crowded trains can be, preferring to walk his way to his destinations, taking in the scenery and bonding with his Pokémon along the way.  
He finds that he doesn’t get very far at all from Turffield before the sun starts to set, so he begins the search for a level place to set up his tent. It isn’t too terribly long before he finds a place that seems suitable and pitches his tent, it’s dark type coloration standing out nicely against the falling twilight. He chuckles and pulls out his Rotom phone, snapping a picture and planning to post it to his social media later, once he was back home in the dark safety of Spikemuth. He breaks out the curry pot and tosses some Salac berries in for a sweet and sour treat for him and his Pokémon. After he gets the fire burning at the perfect level, he starts to stir his curry, careful to keep it from sticking to the bottom of the pot, but also from splashing out onto the ground. He’s got too many mouths to feed with him to be wasteful. When it’s time for him to toss some love into the pot, so to speak, he can’t help but think about Milo’s smile earlier that day, when the young trainer had thrown their arms around his waist in an act of gratitude. He smiles softly to himself at the thought of the person he cares about being so happy.  
And just like that, the curry is done. Piers takes out his mismatched assortment of plates and bowls and splits the curry up into several servings.  
He’d long since opened his dusk balls and let his team out to stretch their legs, but at the arrival of food, they all crowd around, impatiently waiting for their serving. His Obstagoon is there of course, and Skuntank. Scrafty is there too, trailed by Malamar and his Toxtricity as well. He tries to go camping pretty frequently, because his Toxitricity doesn’t see battle nearly as often as the others, because he likes to save its awesome theatrics for the champion tournaments- that and that Toxitricity is not inherently dark type, though it does know a dark type move.  
That’s still not all of the Pokémon Piers has with him though. He reaches up to his scalp and ruffles his own hair, three small Zigzagoon come slinking out of the mop on his head, leaving behind a much tamer updo, without the excess volume the little ones provide. It’s still his signature black and white look, and a little bit frizzy where the Zigzagoon were once nestled, but overall just a smaller version of the hair he walks around with daily. The Zigzagoon are surprisingly lightweight, and Piers has always had a handful of them riding around in his hair from a young age, so it’s just something that comes naturally to him. He typically lets them stay until he finds the right trainer to take them on, or until they outgrow his head, like his own Obstagoon had done.  
Not long after, everyone has finished their curry, and Piers gathers up all of the bowls. They sit around the campfire, the Zigzagoon all curl in his lap and his Obstagoon comes and lays his head on Piers’ knee. The other Pokémon crowd in and cuddle against him and each other as well, Piers’ hand finding its way into his Obstagoon’s thick fur as he thinks about the days events, staring into the flames as he softly begins to sing.  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.”  
He hears a throat clear and startles, sending his Pokémon dashing towards the tent, or in the case of the Zigzagoon, his head. His head snaps up and he sees the last person he expected to be standing there. His face glowing softly in the firelight, looking taken aback at the Pokémon who’d just scattered at his interruption. It’s Milo.  
“Uh, I- I didn’t mean to startle you, I’m sorry. I was just out stargazing and heard you singing, I’m sorry for interrupting you and your team!” He blurts out, clearly flustered at the disturbance he’d caused. Piers isn’t mad though, he can’t be. Instead he smiles, “No, it’s alright! I’m afraid we’re all out of curry, but you’re welcome at my fire anytime!” Even as he says this, his team is slinking back towards the warmth of the fire, though the Zigzagoon are still nestled firmly on his head.  
Sure enough, Milo makes his way over, somewhat slowly to the fire, and sits next to Piers.  
“I’d heard the single you released last year, but I didn’t know you also had a talent for the softer side of music...I- er, I hope you don’t take offense to that, I just don’t have the best way with words at times. I meant to say that you’re incredibly talented, across many genres of music!” Milo blurts, hands going to cover his face.  
Piers blushes at that, “Hey, none taken! I really appreciate the compliment... do you know the song? It’s our favorite, and how we all relax when camping like this....” Piers trails off, but Milo brightens. “I do, actually, Mum used to sing it to me when I was young...it wasn’t until I was older that I caught the meaning of the other lines of the song though,” Milo pulls his hat off and runs a hand through his hair as he begins to sing in a sweet timbre, slightly deeper and less raspy than Piers’ own.  
“The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried,” Piers’ Pokémon come and curl around the pair of them again as Piers joins in.  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away...” They stop singing and the last note of the song fades into the stillness of the crisp night air. Milo looks up and meets Piers’ eyes, “Wow, I, uh, that was...” Milo struggles to find the words and Piers swallows hard, a hand coming up to tug at his shirt collar. “It’s true though, Milo. That you’re my sunshine, I mean... I don’t know when I fell in love with you, but I did, I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful and you being such a happy energy everywhere you go and I know I’m probably not your type and that’s okay, but, uh, I needed to tell you eventually and I guess eventually is now, and I hope that even if-” This time it’s Piers’ turn to blather on, until he’s abruptly cut off by Milo hugging him roughly, and placing a kiss on Piers’ cheek. “Me too. Uh, not sunshine though... starlight...I was out stargazing tonight because they remind me of you....” Milo trails off, blushing furiously. Piers stares at him, dumbfounded. He can scarcely believe that this is happening. He never expected this to happen. The man of his dreams doesn’t hate him? He hasn’t scared him away? He manages to close his mouth before any stray bug type Pokémon come crawling into it. “Milo, I- can I kiss you?” He asks, almost a whisper, still afraid of possible rejection. The smaller beams up at him “Of course!” Piers smiles softly and gently reaches down to hold Milo’s face in his hands, before ever so slowly leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Milo’s lips. One kiss quickly turns into several, only to be interrupted by a Zigzagoon slipping off of Piers head between them. The two part with a laugh, and spend the rest of the night immersed in small talk, Milo’s head rested on Piers’ shoulder as the pair enjoy each other’s company, stargazing till sunshine breaks up the twilight.


End file.
